Link Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter: Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) Neverland creature and her baby who are friends and allies to Team Link Pan and their allies: Dynablade and Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) New allies supposed to work for Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew: Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), B.E.N. (Treasure Planet), King Dedede, and Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Season 3 episode count: 30 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Aladdin's Life Synopsis: Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Aladdin is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Link Pan and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Aladdin. Season 3 Episode 2: Froglip the Evil Goblin Prince of the Black Swamp Synopsis: After Team Link Pan, Megara, and Hercules are called up by the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven to save them from an evil bounty hunter goblin named Prince Froglip, they must try to get him in jail before Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew recruit him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Joe and Mighty Moe Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Link Pan, the Komodo Brothers are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Moe and Mighty Joe and it's up to Team Link Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Pokemon, Pokemon Everywhere Synopsis: To lure Team Link Pan to their doom, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap Pokemon, but Team Link Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. At the same time, Team Link Pan and their allies befriend and team up with Dynablade and her newly hatched chick, Dynachick, to help rescue the kidnapped Pokemon. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, two cows drink some, and become an unstable angry mutant. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Cobra Synopsis: With Hades, Pain, Panic, and a vengeful bald Katella's help, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Cobra by holding Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, and Timpani hostage. However, Meowth, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Timpani are the only ones that escape and must help Team Link Pan and their allies rescue Megavolt, Bushroot, Jessie, and James and protect the Maltese Cobra. Season 3 Episode 7: Froglip Meets Hades Synopsis: While trying to find Team Link Pan in order to get revenge, Froglip, at first, gets captured by Hades for unexpectantly trespassing in his lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen gas truck and Team Link Pan are training (Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Charmy Who Knew Too Much (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Cortex is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Link Pan must find out what Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew are plotting with Cortex's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom Jasmine, with Genie's help, placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Charmy's Birthday Synopsis: Team Link Pan secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Charmy, but Charmy, however, thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew and held hostage for Team Link Pan’s trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: The Making of Metalhead and B.E.N. Synopsis: After Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew create Metalhead and B.E.N. to copy Team Link Pan's fighting abilities and then capture them so they can be defeated, Team Link Pan was able to counter the plot by reprogramming Metalhead and B.E.N. to their side, while at the same time, the heroes deal with Tiny, Dingodile, the Fearsome Four, and Gangreen Gang's colds. Season 3 Episode 11: A Dental Dilemma Synopsis: When Koala, Tuff, and Megavolt end up with cavities in their teeth, they become terrified of having Nurse Joy drilling the drill into them at her dental office. So now it's up to both sides to try and help them with their excruciating toothaches. Season 3 Episode 12: Aladdin and Jasmine Gone Synopsis: Learning that Aladdin and Jasmine have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Link Pan to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Link Pan, except Link, Kirby, and Team Rocket, are captured by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their crew, Hades, Pain, Panic, and Froglip and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains. Season 3 Episode 13: Journey to the Center of Neverland (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Link Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 14: Grumps of the Jungle (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Link Pan and their allies, as well as Wario, Waluigi, and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Link Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 15: Revenge of the Wario Brothers Redux Synopsis: While out to solve why Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Link Pan must find Meg and Zelda, who vanished, with some help from the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven and even their two new mysterious allies in the form of King Dedede and Escargoon. Little do they know at first, it was actually Wario and Waluigi who kidnapped Zelda and Meg in order to use them as bait to lure Team Link Pan and even Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew into a trap, and that Dedede and Escargoon are being used by the pirates to help them steal the cryoginetic samples. Season 3 Episode 16: Link and Kirby Takes the Cake Synopsis: While the heroes in Neverland and even their London friends prepare a surprise anniversary party for both Link and Kirby to celebrate Link's first time becoming Neverland's iconic hero and Kirby becoming Team Link Pan's pet and ally, which are on both the same separate days, Link and Kirby, at first, believe nobody cares for them due to them being ignored by everyone. But when they come to the party thanks to Meta Knight reassuring them that everyone does care for them, they soon are not only in for a treat, but also a big battle against a bomb-throwing creature named Denjaa created by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, courtesy of Uka-Uka, Zedd, and Xehanort's Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 17: A Half-Baked Battle (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After his supposed-to-be dessert in the form of a giant coconut cream pie is shot into his face, causing him to be humiliated by everyone seeing this from Meg's camera while she’s secretly reporting what the pirates are cooking up for themselves for Burne, Kahmunrah, along with Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, decides to get even by having a system called Pie Justice, where the “Criminals” are to be having pies thrown in their faces, especially with the eventual help of Uka-Uka, Zedd, and Xehanort's creature creation in the form of Belly Buster due to Kirby intervening by eating the pies instead of being hit by them along with Link and everyone else. Season 3 Episode 18: Vanitas the Sweet and Sour Puss Synopsis: When everyone wakes up the next day to find Vanitas acting pacifistic and not angry at anything for some strange reason, the heroes take advantage of it by doing things that would normally make Vanitas angry. Little do they know at first, it was a creature created by Uka-Uka, Zedd, and Xehanort that is storing up Vanitas' anger and fighting side in order to power up and attack in full power mode once filled up with its possessed victim's anger and fighting side. Season 3 Episode 19: Link Who? Synopsis: After Link bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Hades and then Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon trick Link into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 20: The Crazy Switcheroo Synopsis: During a battle against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, Team Link Pan accidentally blasts Shadow and Vanitas and Darkwing and Negaduck with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 21: A Date to Remember (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Link Pan and their allies help Blumiere and Timpani, as well as the Mobian couples, have a fun date together (No villains appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 22: The Good News Bears (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Link Pan and their allies face off against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of Dracula's title as King of the Monsters. Season 3 Episode 23: Fitness Fiend Synopsis: After Koala Kong becomes extremely obese by the fattening chips meant for Kirby, Team Link Pan and their allies and even Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew must find a way to slim Koala and even an extremely obese Kirby down when he also eats the fattening chips by having Uka-Uka, Zedd, and Xehanort conjure up an abusive fitness trainer creature named Max Flexer. Season 3 Episode 24: The Story of Moses Synopsis: After Ash's parents, Delia and Ignitus, get into a heated argument over dirty wine glasses for the Ketchum's Passover Seder, Team Link Pan convince them to reconcile by telling the story of how Passover came to be, and they end up doing so in the form of telling the story of how Moses (Portrayed by Link) freed his people from Ramses (Portrayed by Kahmunrah) (No villains appear in the present time, just in the story as the characters in the story of Moses). Season 3 Episode 25: Fool's Gold (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Link Pan and their allies and even the other good guys race against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew and even the other villains to find the buried treasure of the late legendary pirate Redbeard before they do. Season 3 Episode 26: Flower Power (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, Team Link Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 27: The Three Musketpans (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While fighting against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon’s crew for the Impervium, Link bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 28: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Link Pan and their allies must get it within King Gator and Arceus' hangout before Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 29: Showdown Time Part 1 (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Link Pan and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 30: Showdown Time Part 2 (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Link Pan and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew. For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies